ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/The PhilmGuy’s DVD Review: ‘The American’; ‘Jersey Shore Season 2′
The American – George Clooney continues to prove he can do it all, effortlessly slipping into the role of a secret agent assassin who does this and that while looking really cool and trying to stay alive while making as many women as possible weak in the knees. The high-octane thriller occasionally loses its way, getting lost in its own tangled web, but Clooney’s magnetism keeps things interesting. Extras on the Blu-ray/digital copy combo include deleted scenes and director commentary. THE PHILMGU REVIEWS: TRUE GRIT Lost in Translation Blu-ray – Sofia Coppola’s 2003 existential meditation pairs Scarlett Johansson and Bill Murray as unlikely fast friends in Tokyo. Neither is happy with their station in life, with Murray playing a burned-out actor seeking a quick paycheck with Japanese commercials while Johansson is a young married woman who feels overwhelmed by her filmmaker husband’s narcissism. The movie debuts on Blu-ray, with deleted scenes, a few brief background featurettes and a conversation between Murray and Coppola. OK! REVIEW: THE PHILMGUY’S DVD REVIEW — SALT; EASY A iCarly: The Movie - Kids are just kids. And webshows can be so random these days. This is the film adaptation of the popular hit TV series itself iCarly starring Miranda Cosgrove as a young girl named Carly Shay, who created her own webshow called iCarly along with her two best friends Sam Puckett (Jennette McCurdy) and Freddie Benson (Nathan Kress). She lives in the appartment with her brother Spencer Shay (Jerry Trainor), and lives next door with Freddie, who has a brief crush on her ever since, which seems quite romantic. But the two were not dating after all. They're just friends. And the most of all, we're not talking romance, we're talking webshow. The TV series is more of a boy and girl series than the more girly Hannah Montana and more boy The Suite Life on Deck. Resident Evil: Afterlife – If there’s a discernable plot that flows throughout the four-film-strong Resident Evil series, I haven’t been able to follow it. What you get is exactly what you expect: A scantily clad Milla Jovovich mowing down undead minions and evil super soldiers as she seeks to make enough money at the box office to secure a fifth movie. The subtitle is a appropriate, because the life of this series seems to have long since passed. Commentary, deleted scenes and assorted featurettes pump up the slate of extras. And Soon the Darkness – Impossibly hot actresses Odette Yustman and Amber Heard play adventurous travelers in Argentina who basically roam around, asking to be kidnapped until it finally happens to one of them, causing the other to search frantically in what seems like an unauthorized remake of Hostel 2. This is B-movie material through and through, but Yustman and Heard are affable heroines who somehow bring more depth to the paper-thin characters. The Blu-ray includes deleted scenes and filmmaker commentary. THE PHILMGUY REVIEWS: HOW DO YOU KNOW? United States of Tara: Season 2 – Toni Collettte’s master class on acting in this Showtime series thrives in its second go-round, as her character struggles with relapses of multiple personality disorder. Collette’s cast of characters is astounding for its diversity. At different turns she’ll play a teen temptress, a meek housewife and a chauvinistic trucker. Cast interviews are the only notable extras. THE PHILMGUY’S DVD REVIEW: THE TOWN; THE OTHER GUYS Jersey Shore Uncensored: Season 2 – MTV’s gleefully classless crew of preening, self-absorbed dimwits continues its fascinating train wreck. All 13 episodes of the so-called “reality” show are on disc, but don’t expect anything mind-blowing due to the “uncensored” tag. This is pretty much everything you saw on TV, with minor extended scenes and a preview for the upcoming third season.